SCAW Day of Destiny
SCAW Day of Destiny is a CAW wrestling click-per-view (CPV) event, produced by CAW wrestling promotion SCAW: Superstars of CAW. The Match of Destiny is usually located at the top of the card. Due to the match taking up a large amount of time (most last roughly one hour), Day of Destiny tends to have a smaller card than most other click-per-view events. The event transitioned to the WWE2K era in 2014. The Match of Destiny rules *Superstars draw numbers 1-30 *Numbers 1 and 2 start the match *Remaining entrants enter in order of number drawn *Superstars are eliminated when over the top rope, both feet touching the floor *Winner is the last participant remaining after everyone else is eliminated *Winner gets SCAW Championship match =Match of Destiny Records= Years and Winners *Captain America & Spider-Man are the only two Match of Destiny winners has been victorious in their Championship Matches. Longest Time Spent in One Match of Destiny The Top 5 Longest Times are listed. '' '''Shortest Time Spent in One Match of Destiny' The Top 5 Shortest Times are listed. '' '''Most Eliminations in a Single Match of Destiny' The Top 5 Superstars who eliminated the most superstars are listed. '' '''Most Career Eliminations in all Match of Destiny Appearances' The Top 5 Superstars who eliminated the most superstars in all their appearances are listed. '' '''Longest Career Times in all Match of Destiny Appearances' The Top 5 Superstars whose times are added up from all their appearances are listed. '' Day of Destiny 2008 Card '''Match of Destiny; Winner get a shot @ the SCAW Championship' SCAW Championship Guile © vs Ichigo Kurosaki Batman vs Robin For Captain America's Money in the Bank shot Captain America vs Mr. Clean TLC Match for the SCAW Zero-One Championship Green Lantern © vs Johnny Cage, Nacho, and Ryu Hayabusa Results *2 - Mr. Clean's opponent was actually an impostor. The real Captain America showed up and the match was restarted, but the fake Captain America cost the real one the match. *3 - The Joker tried to help Batman. Match Of Destiny Results *Debuts for Mr. T, The Prince of Persia, Iron Man and Spike. Day of Destiny 2009 The Card Match of Destiny; Winner receives a shot at the SCAW Championship SCAW Championship Ichigo Kurosaki © vs. Inuyasha Match of Destiny Qualifying Match SCAW President George W. Bush vs. Homer Simpson; Homer must win in order to enter Match of Destiny. 3-on-1 Handicap Match Hellboy vs. The NoDQ World Order (Mr. Clean, The Hulk & Jack Sparrow); If Hellboy wins, he gets a future match with Spider-Man. SCAW Zero-One Championship The White Ranger © vs. The Prince of Persia Ladder Match for the SCAW Tag Team Championship The Gladiator & Optimus Prime © vs. Star Trek Results *3 - M. Bison attacked Homer making him unable to compete in the Match of Destiny. *5 - Darth Vader attacked Inuyasha. Match of Destiny Results *14 - Lance Burton was eliminated 3 times (twice by Drago, once by Simmons) but he used magic to remain in the match. *Debuts for Ivan Drago and Max Payne. *Guest appearances by DWA superstars Lance Burton and Al Capone. Miscellaneous *The feud between the 2 Jokers continued to escalate. Day of Destiny 2010 Card The Match of Destiny; Winner gets a shot at the SCAW Championship SCAW Championship Iron Man © vs. Anakin Buried Alive Match Hellboy vs. Batman Money in the Bank Briefcase vs Internet Championship Green Lantern vs Harry Potter SCAW vs DWA Inuyasha vs Apocalypse Results *2 - This match was made after Sparrow & Hulk complained to Pres. Lincoln about not being in the Match of Destiny. *4 - Pres. Lincoln replaced the referee who got hurt in the match. Match of Destiny Results *2 - Santa Claus returned to his old jolly ways. *Debuts for War Machine and Leatherface. Day of Destiny 2011 Card The Match of Destiny; Winner receives a shot at the SCAW Championship SCAW Championship Ghost Rider © vs. Green Lantern Steel Cage Match Abraham Lincoln vs. Anakin Robin vs. Superman SCAW Internet Championship He-Man © vs. Optimus Prime w/Dr. Doom Triple Threat for the SCAW Zero-One Championship Mr. Clean © vs. The Joker vs. Jack Sparrow Results *4 - Prime pinned He-Man and was declared the Champion. Match of Destiny Results *Debuts for Simon Belmont, Johnny Knoxville, and Dante. Miscellaneous *LeBron James attacked Spike and took his place in the Match of Destiny but he was attacked by Thor. *Chuck Norris banned every member of Project Doomsday from the Match of Destiny. The White Ranger wasn't pleased. Day of Destiny 2012 Card The Match of Destiny; The winner will challenge for The SCAW Championship on SCAW's 5-Year Anniversary Show. SCAW Championship '''The Joker © vs. Batman Anakin vs. Robin '''SCAW Internet Championship Edward Elric © vs. Captain America SCAW Tag Team Championship The Prince of Persia & The Gladiator © vs. Captain Marvel & He-Man SCAW Women's Championship Lara Croft © vs. ??? Results *3 - Anakin attacked Robin before the match even started. *4 - The Joker sent Batman to the back where he, Dr. Doom, M. Bison, & Magneto attacked Batman. Then The Fearsome Four and The Avengers (Iron Man, Thor, & The Hulk) fought backstage. Match of Destiny Results *Debuts for Liu Kang and Jin Kazama. Miscellaneous *George W. Bush announced he will be in the Match of Destiny but Chuck Norris attacked him. *Burger King returned after a 4-year absence. Day of Destiny 2013 Card 30-Man Match of Destiny; Winner Gets an SCAW Championship Match TLC Match for the SCAW Championship The Prince of Persia © vs. Spider-Man SCAW Legends Championship Iron-Man © vs. Ghost Rider SCAW Women's Championship Amy Lee © vs. Rayne No Holds Barred Red Hood vs. Zod Choose The Superstar Showdown '''Captain Marvel vs. King Results *3 - M. Bison & Magneto attacked Red Hood. Match of Destiny Results *13 - Lara Croft replaced Guile who was attacked backstage. *Debuts for Iron Patriot, Gambit, and Brian Urlacher. Miscellaneous *Guest appearance by Mr. Money in the Bank Santa Claus. Day of Destiny 2014 Card '''The Annual Match of Destiny; Winner Gets a SCAW Championship Match Hell in a Cell For The SCAW Championship Edward Elric © vs. The Yellow Lantern If Yellow Lantern loses, he will not get another SCAW Championship opportunity ever as long as Edward Elric is champion. Hellboy vs. The Prince of Persia Falls Count Anywhere Street Fight Kenshin vs. Red Hood SCAW Internet Championship Captain Marvel © vs. Brian Urlacher Results *4 - Yellow Lantern was carried away on a stretcher. Match of Destiny Results *AVGN, Solid Snake and Duke Nukem made their debuts. *This year's Match of Destiny is the first to not have any double eliminations. Miscellaneous *The Joker returned after a year absence. Day of Destiny 2016 Card 30-Man Match of Destiny; Winner Gets a Shot at the SCAW Championship at Summer Brawl 2016. SCAW Championship Hellboy © vs. Captain America Revenge or Resign Superman vs. Dante - Special Referee: Batman; If Superman wins, he gets a match against Guile. If Superman loses, he's fired. Captain Marvel vs. Deadpool SCAW Legends Championship Ryu Hayabusa © vs. Mr. Clean SCAW Tag Team Championship Yusuke Urameshi & Drax the Destroyer © vs. The 80s Express (Optimus Prime & He-Man) Results *Preshow - Kuwabara's song had to be removed because the video would have been muted, so he came out to no music in Protest. *4 - In the final moments of the match, Dante nailed Batman with a steel chair. Dante tried to use the chair on Superman, but Superman took the chair away from Dante and Superman nails Dante with the chair. Superman than hits the S5 on Dante and gets the victory. After the match, Batman gave Dante a Bat Bottom. Match of Destiny Results *Debuts for Tommy Vercetti and Cole MacGrath. *Michael Myers made his return during the Match of Destiny. Iron Man also made his return after suffering an ankle injury at the hands of Captain America last year. Kenshin Himura made a surprising return in the Match of Destiny, even he wasn't a signed superstar at the time. Miscellaneous *Doctor Doom & Magneto wasn't so happy of not being in the Match of Destiny so they decided to leave Boston before the show started. *Multiple SCAW superstars that will be in the Match of Destiny stated their personal opinions of why they want to win this year's Match of Destiny throughout the entire event. *Robin came out and announce that he won't be in the Match of Destiny because he wants Edward Elric for what Elric did to his best friend, Green Lantern at Day of Destiny 2014. Day of Destiny 2018 Card 30-Man Match of Destiny; Winner Gets a Shot at the SCAW Championship at The Great American Smash 2018. Triple Threat Match for the SCAW Championship Thor © vs. Captain America vs. Iron Man SCAW Internet Championship Jin Kazama © vs. Deadpool The 80s Express (Optimus Prime & He-Man) vs. Dante & Ghost Rider Triple Threat Match for the SCAW Women's Championship Avril Lavigne © vs. Chun-Li vs. Amy Lee Harry Potter vs. Doctor Strange Results *Preshow. This is also episode 76 of SCAW Action. *3. Doctor Strange and Harry Potter use magic throughout the match including teleporting to backstage as they brawled until they teleported back to the ring. *5. Before the match, Guile drove Captain America on a Jeep to the ring while Captain America waved the American flag. Match of Destiny Results *Debuts for Deathstroke, Ron Burgundy, and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. *Gambit made his return during the Match of Destiny. Miscellaneous *Superman was supposed to be at the event and completes in the Match of Destiny but didn't show at all. *Shazam accused The Green Lantern of abusing his powers for excluding him from the main event and threatened that he will have him fired on the next SCAW Superstar Clash. *It was announced that SCAW President and CEO Bruce Wayne will make a huge announcement on the next SCAW Superstar Clash. Category:SCAW Category:CPV's Category:CAW Royal Rumbles